1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable cleaning implement and more specifically to a cleaning implement which folds into a small compact cleaning implement and which comprises a bilaterally folding head which alternatively provides a planar cleaning surface, angularly disposed cleaning surfaces, and opposingly directed cleaning surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning implements, such as brooms, mops and the like, are well known in the prior art. The continued use of such device today as cleaning implements has proven their usefulness to be a preferred, at times even over more sophisticated cleaning implements, such as the vacuum cleaners and the like. Vacuum cleaners may be considered more suitable for cleaning irregular surfaces, such as carpeted surfaces, but other cleaning implements remain to be a more desirable at least by some, especially when cleaning relatively smooth surfaces, or under certain conditions.
Brooms and mops are typically stored out of the way when not in use. The space required for storing such implements may range from a relative small space to a large space, depending on the size of the head, with exception to the handle, which generally ranges from 38-53 inches rendering the overall length of the broom or mop ranging from 48-55 inches. In residential structures, brooms and mops are typically stored in a garage or a closet, or concealed adjacent an article of furniture or appliance, such as between a wall and a hutch or refrigerator. In commercial establishments, cleaning implements are generally stored in a designated location. In fact, such a location is commonly referred to as a "broom closet."
Supporting a janitorial staff and keeping supplies and cleaning implements on hand can prove to be costly. With an ever growing focus on budget reduction, janitorial services have become a very popular alternative to the employment of a full-time janitor or janitorial staff. Janitorial services clean offices on a contract basis. Such services provide cleaning staffs which arrive at a location contracted to be cleaned. Cleaning of the subject location is generally scheduled on a periodic basis and the janitorial service is typically responsible for not only providing a competent and trustworthy cleaning staff but cleaning implements and supplies as well. With the demanding schedule placed on our work force today, and the relative low cost of the janitorial service, cleaning of residential establishments as well as commercial establishments has become quite popular.
A problem associated with providing a cleaning service is that of transporting the staff along with the cleaning implements and supplies. In order to provide an affordable service, the cost of staff, cleaning implement, supplies and transportation of the same has to be keep at a minimum. To reduce transportation expenses, janitorial services often transport their staff, cleaning implements and supplies in compact cars, making use of the passenger compartment for transporting the staff while the trunk compartment is used to transport the cleaning implements and supplies. Often the trunk space is limited, making it difficult to transport brooms, mops and mop buckets, vacuum cleaners, as well as other cleaning implements and supplies. This difficulty may be addressed by providing cleaning implements which may be broken down and stored in compact form, making more efficient use of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 597,873, issued Jan. 25, 1898, to George B. Beiderhase, discloses a foldable brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,329, issued Jan. 3, 1950, to Anthony F. Worth, discloses a brush section pivotally connected to a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,230, issued Aug. 13, 1957, to Marshall J. Maddox, discloses a rotatable support mechanism for joining a handle to the work head on a mop, broom, brush, long-handled tool, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,313, issued Dec. 19, 1967, to Roland S. Grimes, Sr., discloses a handle and a mop frame connected to the handle by a universal or pivotal joint. U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,233, issued Jun. 15, 1948, to Domenico Filardo, discloses a paint brush handle which may be assembled and disassembled to provide a handle of desired length. A paint brush is rigidly secured to the handle at an angle relative to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,864, issued Aug. 27, 1996, to Peter Vosbikian et al., discloses tube hingedly attached to a dustpan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,418, issued Oct. 22, 1996,to David H. Steffen et al., discloses an extensible arm formed of telescopic and pivotal segments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.